User talk:Darkus Relling
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Darkus Relling page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 23:13, May 10, 2012 MooseJuice (talk) 21:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) WARNING YOU CANNOT REMOVE CONTENT FROM THIS PAGE. Admins must use this page to monitor how may times we have to warn you of when you're doing something stupid, like BLANKING YOUR TALK PAGE. For this, you will now receive an additional 1 week ban. MooseJuice (talk) 21:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Note From Darkus Happy now? bahaahahahahaha you idiot that was my first creepypasta you mental retard of course its gonna be shit we all start somewhere jackass darkus relling what the fuck kinda name is that bahaahahahahaha you idiot that was my first creepypasta you mental retard of course its gonna be shit we all start somewhere jackass darkus relling what the fuck kinda name is that btw what the fuck your a dumbass since when has doing something once been good bullfuck just quit crying about it not being scary guess fucking what that was my first creepypasta dumb cuntfucker --Some stupid guy who doesn't know how to be polite (>.>) So do we still post our stories into a list or something? Things seem to have changed a bit. --Darkus Stop There's no need whatsoever to post that same video in every comment you make. It was sort of funny the first time, but now it's just spam. I've removed the video from the comments you've just made and hope you won't put it in a comment again unless it's relevant to what you've written. If you do put it in a comment again, you will receive a block for spam. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:55, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :OK, you now have a three hour block for continuing to post that video in comments even though I explicitly told you not to. Listen to warnings next time. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:06, February 26, 2015 (UTC) "Hey guys, Darkus here!" Please refer to my Community Central page for information on why I did not see your warning before it was too late. I am genuinely sorry and I promise not to spam the same video over and over. —Darkus's Creator